


Nuclear Family?

by winter_romanoff



Series: Nothing Bad Will Ever Happen [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_romanoff/pseuds/winter_romanoff
Summary: " - Are you sure you want a sibling?- You'll have to share all your toys then- I like sharing!"





	Nuclear Family?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off of my previous work "Nothing Bad Will Ever Happen", it follows the Byers family after the events of 9/11.

October 2001

It came all of the sudden, one day she was getting Juliet ready to go to bed with Jonathan when she dropped the bomb.  
  
"Mommy, daddy, I want a baby brother or sister!"  
  
Their eyes went open wide, it caught them off guard.  
  
\- Sweetie... are you sure you want a sibling? -  
\- Nancy asked  
\- You will have to share all your toys then - Jonathan said  
\- I like sharing! -  
  
Once she felt asleep, the couple went to the balcony to have a cup of tea and to talk about the request their daughter just made.  
  
\- So she wants a sibling... - she chuckles  
\- It's funny, I made that same request 30 years ago and it wasn't easy but my parents gave me Will -  
\- Yeah, well I still remember the day my parents told me I was going to have a sibling, I was so upset because I asked for a puppy but instead I got an unwanted baby brother - she laughs  
\- So what do you say? Should we try? -  
\- I don't know Jonathan ... we both know that Juliet wasn't exactly planned...-  
\- That's true -  
\- And I feel like one more kid will turn us into the nuclear family I didn't want to be -  
\- Nuclear family? -  
\- Exactly-  
\- I don't think we're turning into a nuclear family Nance -  
\- No? -  
\- No, we're different than that, I mean we both have stable jobs, we make good money, we're raising our daughter to be a strong and independent woman in the future and at the end of the day, she just wants someone to play with -  
\- I still don't know Jonathan, I'll have to think about it -  
\- You know I'll support every decision you make babe -  
\- I know - they pressed their lips together  
\- Should we go to bed? - Jonathan asked  
\- Yeah, it's getting cold and late -  
  
The next day was just like the rest, wake up Juliet, have breakfast, drop off Juliet at school and go to work. Lunch time arrived and Laura noticed that Nancy was a bit off today, that was the perfect excuse to get her out of the office and go to a restaurant near Central Park.  
  
\- Naaaaaance... Naaaaaaaancy... Nancy! -  
\- I'm sorry what? -  
\- You seem to be very distracted today, is something wrong? Did you and Jonathan had a discussion or something? -  
\- No... we're fine... it's just that... Juliet asked for a sibling yesterday... -  
\- Oh shit... that's... shocking-  
\- Yeah... -  
\- Well what does Jonathan think? -  
\- He's ok I mean, I'm pretty sure he wants another baby-  
\- And you? -  
\- I'm not that sure, I think part of me is waiting for something to convince me -  
\- To be honest, Juliet is so loving and caring, she would be a great big sister -  
\- You think so? -  
\- Yeah and Jonathan is such a good father, he's definitely not like my husband -  
\- Your husband wasn't even in the delivery room when Tommy was born -  
\- See? Everything is better when you have a supportive husband like yours-  
\- Please stop talking - Nancy laughs  
  
She looks at the streets, when a young couple carrying their baby in a stroller passes by, her face lights up, that was the motivation she needed.  
  
\- You know what? That's it, I'm having another baby -  
\- Whoah that was quick -  
  
Once she arrived to her office, she dialed Jonathan's office.  
  
Meanwhile, Jonathan was talking to Sam, his colleague and best friend from college.  
  
\- So Juliet asked for a sibling? -  
\- Yeah, you should've seen our faces when she said that -  
\- I can imagine, but what does Nancy think about that? -  
\- She's waiting for something to convince her -  
\- Did she told you? -  
\- No, but I've been with her for almost 20 years, I know that when she wants something, she has to be fully committed -  
\- I dont know man, kids and marriage seems tough -  
\- When you're with the right person, it's not that tough, of course there's ups and downs, but overall it's a wonderful process, if you ask me, I'm just trying to be a better father than my dad -  
\- You already told me that story man, he did some bad shit, I'm glad you're not like that with Juliet -  
   
The phone rings, he goes straight to answer it.  
  
\- Times Magazine, Jonathan Byers speaking -  
\- Hi uhm it's me Nancy-  
\- Oh hi Nance, it's everything alright? -  
\- Yeah I just wanted to know if you have to work late today -  
\- No actually, I'll be out in a couple of hours -  
\- Meet me at 6th avenue at 7:00 -  
\- Is this about the request? -  
\- Mmm you'll see -  
\- Nancy Byers... you're such a tease -  
\- Shut up - she laughs  
  
The hours went by really quickly, he picks her up from her office and drive away because they had some shopping to do, normally they would bring Juliet with them, but since Nancy asked for this to be a little private, Juliet stayed at her neighbors house  
  
\- So I've thought about it a lot today and I've come to the conclusion that ... I want to do it -  
\- Really?! -  
\- Yeah I mean, we've got experience with Juliet and like you said one more baby will not make us into a nuclear family, we're better than that -  
\- I'm glad you want to do it -  
\- Plus I saw it on your face, you want another baby-  
\- No... well yeah, I wanted another baby-  
\- You're too predictable Byers - she chuckles  
\- So when are we going to try? -  
\- Well... If if I'm not wrong, my fertile days are by the end of the month, you know what also happens by the end of the month? -  
\- Halloween...-  
\- So Juliet can go trick or treating with Will, afterwards she can stay at his place and we get down to business... -  
\- Mmmmm I like that -  
\- Speaking of Halloween, did Juliet told you she wants to be Hermione from Harry Potter for Halloween? I don't know where I can find a costume -  
\- Yeah, I called mom and she said she can do the robe, it's going to be ready next week, we could go to Hawkings for the weekend, what do you think? -  
\- Seems good enough-  
  
Their plan goes well, they spent Halloween by themselves, they had a good and needed quality time. December arrives and so do the first symptoms, nausea and vomiting. It's suddenly Christmas, the pregnancy was confirmed and they wanted to show the ultrasound to Juliet.  
  
The child was in her bedroom playing with a fake wand that Will made for her, since she was obsessed with Harry Potter, she liked to pretend she was a wizard.  
  
\- Wingardium Leviosa! -  
\- Sweetie... - her parents come in  
\- We have something for you -  
\- What is it? -  
  
They show her the ultrasound.  
  
\- See that little dot in the center? -  
\- Yup -  
\- Well, that's your baby brother or sister! - Jonathan explained  
\- It's growing in my tummy! So that means you're going to be a big sister soon -  
\- YAAAAAAY! I'M GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER! -  
  
The months pass really quickly, her belly grows quickly as well, the little baby girl is due by the end of June so that means Juliet will be able to see her little sister everyday until she gets back to school.  
  
July 1st 2002  
  
Juliet walks with Will and his partner Edward, or as Juliet likes to call him 'uncle Ed', to the hospital room.  
  
Once they enter the room, they look at Jonathan and Nancy staring at the pink little bundle in Nancy's arm, Jonathan picks up Juliet and places her right next to Nancy.  
  
\- Ok Julie... this is your baby sister Margaret Joyce Byers - she passes the baby to her older sister-  be careful... that's it -  
\- She's really tiny - the kid says  
\- You were just like that when you were born - Will explained to her  
\- Hi Margaret, I'm your big sister Juliet, but you can call me Julie, I'm gonna play with you and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ok? I love you so much -  
  
Jonathan and Nancy couldn't help to let a few tears of joy when they heard their older daughter say those words. Even though they were insecure at first, it was going to be a wonderful journey.


End file.
